


blindsided

by oh_jeez_dude



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Asexual Doctor (Doctor Who), Classic Doctor Who References, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pan/Bi-romantic Doctor (Doctor Who), Short, Short One Shot, and dream we will, but we can only dream, i wish this was a scene in series 10, seriously i want the doctor to be bi, soft 12th doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: bill asks the doctor a simple question, to which the doctor gets blindsided
Relationships: The Doctor & Bill Potts, The Doctor/Ben Jackson, Twelfth Doctor/Ben Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> man if only this were a scene in series 10, i would’ve loved it. but we can only dream

* * *

the doctor was rambling on about the girls he’s traveled with, and while bill’s attention was completely _hooked_ , a question was gnawing at her mind. so she went ahead and asked. 

“doctor, you talk fondly of the women you traveled with and were interested in, but were you interested in any _men_?” 

that caught the doctor short, was he interested in any men? _of course, he was!_ he _loved_ each and every single one of his companions, _including_ the men that had traveled with him. 

bill waited for an answer, an eyebrow cocked. 

so, with much thought, the doctor answered. “bill, _of course_ i was interested in men that i traveled with.” his voice was soft, distant even. as his eyes grew glassy. “there were very few men that i had loved, so to speak. there was _ian chesterton, ben jackson, steven taylor, jamie mcrimmon, adric, rory williams..._ ” he masked his wavering voice as he finished the sentence. 

bill picked up on his stiff tone but decided not to ask, and instead pondered: “and by loved, you mean _loved_ loved?” she empathized giving him a reassuring smile as to let him know she gathered on his sadness. 

“yes, bill. _loved_ , loved.” he smiled fondly. 

“maybe we could bring a past companion onboard?” she asked, with a tinge of hope in her voice.

the doctor chuckled. 

“maybe.” 

* * *


End file.
